Emily
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Hwoarang remembers his childhood love. My first tragic love story. Oneshot. Read if you like. Please be warned of character death. HwoarangxLili.


**A/N:** This is my first tragic love story. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tekken or any character that will appear in this story.

I only own this story.

**Warning!!** Contains character death.

**Emily**

He just sat there on his knees. There, before him was her gravestone. The words engraved on it read; Emily Rochefort, 1993-2009. Tears flowed down his cheeks like an endless river. He felt lucky he was wearing dark shades. That way no one would get a glimpse of his puffy eyes. Hwoarang wasn't exactly the kind of guy who was comfortable with showing his emotions. He'd been grieving ever since _that day._ The day she would leave this world forever…And he never got to tell her how he felt.

He wore a gold necklace that had a tiny ballet shoe charm on it. He held the charm in his hands and found himself staring at it. Then his hand tensed up, closing into a tight fist.

Why did this have to happen? Why? Why God?! Why?!

She gave him the charm necklace, long ago when they were little kids. Back then, her long, sunflower blonde hair was short, just two inches below her chin and she enjoyed splashing around in mud. He, on the other hand, had always been a red-headed rascal who always got in trouble.

He rescued her from a gang of bullies who wanted to take her charm necklace, and as a gesture of sincere gratitude, she gave the necklace to him.

"Whats your name?" she had asked him.

"Aang." he repelied."Whats yours?"

"I'm Emily." she said cheerfully."Wanna play tag?"

He smiled. "Sure!"

She had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. "TAG!! You're it!!"

They spent the day playing together and the next day, it was said that she was moving back to Monaco, her hometown. Ever since that day after the move, they hadn't seen each other, although they did share prolonged phone conversations and wrote to each other almost everyday.

Many years later, they met again as Iorn Fist Tournament competitors-but he did not know it was _her_. Her sunflower blonde hair had grown long to the middle of her back, and her once-stick-like body figure had become beautifully shaped. The ugly duckling had transformed into a swan! Not to say he thought she was ugly before. They fought a good fight. And for the first time in his life, he lost to a girl. But he did not mind. He was actually happy. He was content just to see those lovely pink lips curl up into a sweet smile thanks to her victory. They both loved winning. That was something they had in common. But back then, he did not know it was _her_. All because she had a nickname he didn't know of. Lili.

He began to develop feelings for this girl, but was afraid he was being unfaithful to his love. He did not know that _she_ was his love. The one he played tag with. The one who loved to splash around in mud. She in return, loved him so with all her heart and knew that _he_ was her childhood love.

Then, _that day _ came…

They were spending the day together in her front garden. Her kitten was in a frisky mood, so he ran around everywhere. Then he darted into the street. He could get run over! Without thinking, she ran into the street in an attempt to get her kitten back. But then there was an oncoming truck.

As he watched in horror, the shocked driver tried to swerve away but it was too late.

The front of the truck slammed hard onto her, causing her to fly four feet away to the left side of the road. Although weak and in pain, she tried to stand up, but couldn't. She coughed heavy mouthfuls blood and, her sunflower blonde hair covered in red stains.

"Lili!" he called out as he ran to her side. He held her near-lifeless body in his arms.

She looked up at him weakly with those beautiful blue eyes. She knew this was her life's end.

"Please tell me you'll be okay." he said softly, even though he knew that was impossible.

As he said this, his voice shook, trying his very best to hold back tears.

"Aang…" she managed to say.

"W-what did you call me...?."

She breathed heavily then gently ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "I l-love you...Aang…"

Then it hit him."…Emily…?!" Now his tears fell freely down his cheeks.

She smiled weakly. "Don't cry. I will be your Guardian Angel. Just think that I'm…always there, watching over you…"

Before he could say anything, her breathing slowly came to a halt. He'd held her hand, and held on to it tight, not wanting to lose her. But her grip slowly loosened and finally, fell to the ground. She was gone.

"EMILY!!!!" he cried out sorrowfully up into the heavens.

At the funeral everyone came. Even her arch rival, Asuka Kazama, and his own rival, Jin Kazama. Hwoarang did not speak at the funeral. There were just so many wonderful things about her that he simply cannot put into words.

And now, here he was, a week later after the funeral, kneeling before her grave.

"Wherever you are, I hope you're happy." he whispered. He kissed his two fingers and put against the stone. Then he stood up and started to walk away. All ofa sudden, a strange kind of warmth filled him. A presence. He looked over his shoulder, and behold! There she was, more beautiful than ever, sitting on her gravestone and covered in a soft white light. He just stared in awe. She smiled and went over to him.

He opened his mouth to speak but she hushed him with her finger. Then she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

As she looked at her, she smiled. "Remember. I am always with you, Aang. And I love you."

"I love you too.' He said, holding back tears. She gave him one last smile and she faded away.

He took off his shades and wiped his eyes dry. As he walked out of the cemetery, the warmth stayed with him. He remembered those words._I am always with you_. He felt it, and for the first time in weeks, he can smile again.


End file.
